Recently, the development of portable electronic devices has rapidly progressed. The portable electronic device may include a sensor that may measure a biometric signal from a body. The sensor may measure a biometric signal such as a heart rate or blood oxygen saturation. The portable electronic device may output information related to the user's body by processing and analyzing the measured biometric signal. The user may figure out his/her own body state by identifying the information related to the body from the portable electronic device.
In connection with the figuring out of the user's body state, a state in which user's biometric information can be accurately measured through the sensor should be maintained to measure accurate user's biometric information. At this time, a particular application should be executed to measure the user's biometric information, so that it is difficult to measure the biometric information at the moment the user desires without delay. Further, even though the biometric information is measured without delay, it is difficult to determine whether the current state corresponds to a state in which the user's biometric information can be accurately measured through the sensor.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.